


Dinner with David

by nevercomestheday



Series: David and Deidra- Married Life [2]
Category: David Spade - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, Heterosexual Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Deidra are expecting their first child, and David loves seeing his wife so round and pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with David

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDavidSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/gifts).



“That'll be $145.50, sir,” the cashier said.  
“Huh? Oh, okay, can I put it on my card?” David was preoccupied. He'd been going off into dreamland all day, thinking about his wife. He imagined her, sitting at home, probably watching television on their sofa, all round and glowing. He thought about the day they found out they'd be having their first child as he swiped his card. He picked up his bags as he thought about how hard it was at first to deal with Deidra's morning sickness; he didn't even hear the cashier tell him to have a nice day. He was smiling ear to ear. He couldn't wait to get home to his little family.

When he walked through the door, groceries in each hand, he heard Deidra call to him from the kitchen.  
“David honey, did you remember to get more soda water? I've been sort of nauseous all day...” She trailed off as he approached her. The grocery bags covered his face, and all she could see was a little bit of blonde hair hovering over the brown paper. She brought her hand to her face and started to giggle.  
“You're lucky-” David struggled to talk and maintain his balance at the same time, “you're lucky you can't do any heavy lifting right now!”  
“Why did you try to bring it all in at once?” Deidra laughed.  
“I'm hungry! I didn't want to wait any longer than I have to!” David put the bags down on the counter and chuckled. “I guess I could've made two trips. How are you?” He bent down to face his wife's protruding belly. “And how are you, little guy?”  
“Sweetie, what if she's a girl?”  
“Then I'll be just as proud.” He beamed and kissed Deidra's forehead. “Come on, let me make you dinner. I got some spaghetti and meatballs, some garlic bread, and some grape juice. I figured we can pretend it's wine.”  
Deidra laughed. “Okay, I'll set the table.”

Once dinner was ready, Deidra sat down and poured two glasses of juice. David was still in the kitchen, filling bowls with spaghetti.  
“I hope you two are hungry!” He said with a grin. He was always pointing out the baby. He couldn't wait another month; he wanted to be a dad today! Yesterday, even!  
“We sure are!” Deidra's eyes widened as he put down a plate covered in a tower of pasta. “Whoa, this is a big portion!”  
“Well, you are eating for two, don't forget.” David patted her on the shoulder and moved to his seat.

As they ate, they chatted. It was the sort of chatting Deidra loved, that sort of domestic, married-couple sort of small talk that meant both everything and nothing at the same time.  
“How was work?” Deidra asked between bites.  
“Oh, it was great!” David paused here to take a sip of juice. “We finished shooting on that episode of the Goldbergs that I'm guest-starring in. It was hilarious. Did I show you the wig?” He pulled out his phone and showed her. It was a ridiculously long blonde wig, pulled back in a ponytail. “I work at the photo place in this one. Can't wait to show you.”  
Deidra chuckled when she saw the picture. “That's probably what you'd look like if I stopped reminding you to get a haircut every once in a while! You know how fast your hair grows!”  
David laughed and then looked over at his wife's plate. “Come on, babe, you have to eat. You're not eating enough!”  
“Davy, I'm eating plenty! I'm almost done with this mammoth plate of spaghetti and I've had two pieces of garlic bread!”  
“You're eating for two,” David said as though Deidra had not spoken. “You have to eat more. Here, I'll get you some more.”  
“David!” Deidra called to him, but he was already up and in the kitchen. “David, I'm fine! I'm full! Really!”  
“I can't hear you!” He walked up to her, grinning, and served her more. “Here, I'll feed you if you want. You're probably tired anyway! You've been carrying around our little bundle all day!”  
Deidra smiled. She did like when he called the baby their little bundle, and she did love how excited he was to be a dad.  
“...besides...” David began, “...you know I love seeing you so big and round...”  
She sighed. “Okay, okay, fine. I'll have one more bowl. But that's it! I don't want to burst! I'll even let you feed me, if you want.”  
David lit up. “Sure!” He pulled his chair up closer to her and started pulling up bites of spaghetti onto his fork. “Open wide!”  
Deidra laughed and kept eating. After a few bites, she noticed her husband treating her more and more like a baby. He pretended the food was an airplane, and smiled every time she took a bite. He really couldn't wait to have this baby.  
“Okay, okay, I think I'm done now, honey. I'm ready to burst.”  
“Are you sure? Just one more bite?”  
“David, I can hardly move!”  
A dark cloud seemed to pass over him. Seeing how uncomfortable she got, seeing how she squirmed in her seat and backed away from his fork excited him. He couldn't stop now. He began just shovelling food into her mouth as her muffled sounds of discomfort grew quieter and quieter. Deidra started to realize what was going on. He'd been like this once before, on the night they found out she was pregnant. She remembered that night as she tried to keep up with the forkfuls of food he was feeding her. They were having fried chicken for dinner, and he just couldn't stop feeding her.  
She sat squirming, swallowed the mouthful she had and said in a gurgle, "David, honey, it hurts..."  
"It's okay, baby, but you can't stop now, you've only just started!" David patted his wife's belly and stood. "I'll get another bowl, don't you go anywhere!"  
How can I, I'm pregnant and huge and full to bursting, she thought. She said nothing aloud. She decided to let him do what he would, because, she remembered from last time, it got him ready for something she wanted to do very much.  
He sidled back up to her holding the pot of pasta. There wasn't a whole lot left, just enough for one and a half more normal-sized bowls.  
"No point in making more than one trip now!" David said after noticing his wife had seen the pot. "Open wide!"  
Deidra groaned, but did as she was told. What could she do? He kept feeding her, every once in a while stopping to rub her belly and say something like, "I can almost see you growing..." Deidra tried to stay enthusiastic, but it was hard to think on such a full stomach. Finally, the pot was empty. She let out a sigh of relief, thinking now they could start kissing and she could start digesting. Just as she began to relax, she saw David pull out a massive slice of cake.  
"I picked up a big slice of devil's food cake for you while I was at the store. I made sure they cut a thick piece, so you can be big and healthy and round..." He was trailing off again, getting lost in his thoughts. "You should eat this naked," he said, almost surprised he'd thought of such a brilliant idea.  
Deidra grinned and said, "Fine, fine. But you know you have to undress me. I can't bend over to take my pants off."  
David looked like a starving person looking into the window of a fine restaurant. Within seconds, he was pulling off her clothes, nearly ripping her shirt and stretching the waistband of her pants so far that the elastic nearly snapped. At least they're maternity pants, Deidra thought.  
As soon as she was stripped to nothing, David stepped back to look at her, as though admiring a painting he'd just completed.  
"You're beautiful... but I'm not done feeding you." He started feeding her spoonfuls of cake, all while keeping one hand on her belly. She began to beg, because now, it was really getting painful.  
"Baby, baby please, please just let me stop... I've had enough, please, it's starting to hurt..." She knew she wouldn't win. She knew he'd make her finish the whole dish of cake.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, David spooned the last bite of cake into Deidra's mouth. As soon as he saw her swallow it, he began undressing. He was already going crazy with anticipation, and after watching her eat like that, he couldn't contain himself. She, too, was getting excited just watching him. He was panting, a bead of sweat running down his left temple. As he threw his boxer shorts into the doorway to the hall, he motioned to his wife to climb up onto the table. Oh, how he missed the days when he could just pick her up or tackle her and have her right away. He was very happy with the pregnancy, but he couldn't wait to have his nimble and submissive wife back.  
As she climbed up onto the table, she felt David hover around her, making sure she didn't lose her balance. Even when he gets dominant, he's still caring, she thought.  
"On all fours," David grunted. He spat on his hand and started rubbing himself, getting ready.  
Deidra slowly got onto her hands and knees, and lifted her bottom into the air a bit to make things easier. She felt her husband's hands rub up and down her thighs, over to her back. She then felt him mount her.  
David wasted no time. He was aroused and ravenous. He began thrusting in and out,his hands on her hips, nails digging into her flesh. She began to moan, and he was nearly growling. 

"Tell me I'm the best, baby. Tell me I'm the only one good enough for you!" He half-shouted, half grumbled.  
"You're the best! You're the only one good enough-" she was cut off by a scream of pleasure. She gripped the edges of the table and felt her belly nearly touch the tabletop each time he pushed into her. "I'm getting there, you're getting me there..." She couldn't finish a sentence. She was breathing heavily.  
"Me too, babe, me too... Scream for me, let the neighbors know just how good I am!" He was getting louder, and moving faster and faster.  
Deidra could hardly think straight. "You're so good! So-" She stopped to scream again, climaxing around David's throbbing member.  
He gave one final thrust and groan and ran his hands down from his wife's hips to her thighs, then pushed himself out. He stopped to try and catch his breath. "I love you," he breathed, bending down to kiss her cheek. He helped her off of the table and pulled her into a hug.  
"I love you too, sweetheart. That was amazing." She blushed and looked down.  
"You were amazing. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."  
Deidra smiled, patted her belly, and took her husband's hand. As they climbed the stairs and walked into their bedroom, she thought how lucky she was, and how happy she was she'd found David.  
Once they were all ready for bed, David helped his wife into their cozy king-size bed. She got snuggled up next to him, and just as she was drifting off to sleep, she felt the baby kick.  
"Davy," she whispered, "the baby is kicking again!"  
David put his hand on her belly to feel the tiny feet kicking and pushing. He smiled sleepily and kissed Deidra. "How much longer do we have to wait again?"  
"Three and a half more weeks, honey." Deidra yawned.  
David sighed. "Let's hope it goes by fast..." He began to doze off. As he did, he dreamed of his new family, and how excited he was to be a father. He dreamed of how comfortable he was right there with his wife, and how he knew he could never be this way with anyone else.


End file.
